rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FortunePayback/Penny's Faction
So, for this blog I wanted to talk about my thoughts on Penny's faction. There doesn't seem to be enough talked about it. Anyways, Penny's faction, whoever they may be, I see could go either way in terms of what side they are on, good or bad. I want to say they are on the good side of things but it doesn't look it. Although, they could be on a side of their own. No allies or specific enemies. But, in terms of faction occupants, the dude in the center is obviously the head honcho. The two on his right look like they could be associates. Of course, on the left there is innocent Penny. The other White guys are probably simple soldiers. The one thing that is interesting are the two goons behind mister sir in the center there, the red and blue soldier. No doubt they are a reference to RvB. They look like personal body guards to Mr. Bigshot. But, What is interesting is that they have no visual weaponry in hand. If anything, they are extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat with the use of martial arts. However, considering that they are wearing What slowed to be some kind of high-tech armour, this would not surprises me. The three in the center definitely look like a copycat of Junior and the Malachite sisters. As to what exactly the whole operation could be with them, they seem like some kind of evil corporation of some kind somewhat like The Mishima Corporation in the video game series Tekken. I have a feeling that there will eventually be alot revolving around the faction and their company...or corporation...or organization...or whatever. As to their weapons and combat, we have already seen what Penny can do, but I think there is a little bit more that she can do. The soldiers obviously look as if the have some simple rifles of a kind. And I already said about the bodyguards; advanced martial arts. The two associates on middle man's right side are hard to tell. Probably the standard weapons we have already seen; ranged and melee in one. Some with 'the big man.' As for Penny herself, lots have been said about her before, but, already knowing that she is android or humanoid of a kind, she was created by angry face in the center there. Therefore, he is Penny's creator or father, or however she sees him as. But, Penny, looking so innocent and how much we have seen of her so far, I would not be surprised if she is the M&M in the raisins (the only 'good guy' in the faction) and attempts to go against the corporation and speaks out against her father. The way she looks in the picture, she seems shy around her own faction and probably chokes up when she tries to speak out. Eventually, something probably happens within the faction and Penny is largely involved. I will write more if I come up with anything else, but for now, this is all. Category:Blog posts